custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Barney and Thomas the Tank Engine (SuperMalechi's version)
The Adventures of Barney & Thomas the Tank Engine is a Custom Barney TV show that first aired in September 5, 1994 and is currently on its 18th season in 2012-2013. Plot Cast (on episode pages) Episodes Season 1 #Friendship Thomas (September 5, 1994) #Circus at Sodor (September 6, 1994) #Friends are School (September 7, 1994) #Tens are Fun! (September 8, 1994) #Healthy Foods (September 9, 1994) #Snowy Friends (September 12, 1994) #BJ & Luci's Mexico Fun (September 13, 1994) # # # Season 1 Direct to Video #Sir Topham Hatt is Missing (July 5, 1995) Season 2 #Hats Off to Sir Topham Hatt (March 26, 1996) #Fire Engines Save The Day! (March 27, 1996) # # # # Season 2 Direct to Video #Always Look & Be Safe (August 17, 1996) #Science Fun with Barney & Thomas (September 13, 1996) #Thomas' 1-2-3-4 Seasons (December 3, 1996) #Trouble at the Quarry (Janurary 14, 1997) Notes *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, the Season 4 Thomas & Friends models and set is used, some episodes use the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, some use the Late 1990/1991-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, some use the 1988-1989 Backyard Gang Musical Arrangement and some use the Season 2 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. Also, this season took place in July 2, 1994-Septembef 24, 1994. Some episodes have the same cast from Season 2 episodes, while some episodes use the Season 1 cast, and some episodes have the Season 3 cast. *In Sir Topham Hatt is Missing, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 4 Thomas & Friends models and set is used, and the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 5 Thomas & Friends models are used, the Season 4 Thomas & Friends set is used, and the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2 Home Videos, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 5 Thomas & Friends models and set is used, some home videos use the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, while some home videos use the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, and some use the David Bernald Wolf Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement. *In Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, the Season 5 Thomas & Friends models and set is used, and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. * Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:Thomas the Thank Engine and Friends Category:Barney Category:Crossovers